Saphira's enemy
by Alias Shade
Summary: A man of the age fourteen arrives in Teirm on the ship called "The Basilisk" why he is here is not know. So why is he interested in Eragon and Saphira? (rated T for parts to come. Also this is a story where I want your help writing it send me an idea I post a chapter before I start writing the next so give me your idea and I might put it in here. Also please don't copy this story.)
1. Chapter one The arrival

Saphira's enemy.

Chapter one the arrival.  
He stepped off the ship that had been his home for the past three months and took the strong smell of the city the people of where was he again oh yes that's right Alagaesia called Teirm was it? Yes it was Teirm. The man who wouldn't give anyone his name smiled as he saw just what he wanted to. Up above the city was a dragon its color was some sort of blue the likes of which the man had never seen. Although he longed to fire the arrow he had brought with him at it he couldn't not here not yet.

His plan was not to kill the dragon or its rider but to get their attention but he was weary from his travels the ship he arrived on was not his first way to get here but when they found him on his raft they helped him reach Teirm. When they asked his name he simply said. "I will not give you my name but an alias should suffice will it not?" The men on the ship they had named The Basilisk wondered why he hid his name but pried no further so he simply told them to call him Shade.  
After helping the men who brought him here unload some of the ship's cargo he wandered through Teirm for a tavern of sorts. And in due time he found one the sign on the door said "The Green Chestnut." "Wonderful." The man who called himself Shade muttered. He went and was hit with a rush of shouting and anger but he didn't care who or why people fought today he wanted one thing how to get the attention of a dragon rider. The bartender sat cleaning a broken glass. The man who was only the age of fourteen leaned on the counter with the poster of a man twice his age. "I need some information and I'll pay for it with enough coin to feed a family of ten for four months should you have what I need to know." He then placed a bag of medium size on the counter just out of the bartenders reach.

The bartender looked at the coin purse and put down the broken glass. "And what information did you want?" A thin smile appeared at the strangers lips. "Simple a few questions that is all." The bartender looked at the bag of coins then at the stranger. "Ask what you want." "The dragon rider in Alagaesia is Eragon his dragon Saphira correct?" "No there is his half brother Murtagh and his dragon Thorn." The strangers smile faded. "Two riders this is a bad start for me then." "However Murtagh and his dragon have been rumored to have left." The smile resurfaced. "And finally what would a man have to do to get this Eragon's attention?" "I'd assume something evil that needed his attention to be stopped although I hope you aren't planning anything stupid." "Maybe." The stranger slid the coin purse to the man and departed. Unaware of the man sitting just a few paces away who would make this stranger's plan move faster then expected.


	2. Chapter two Eragon's warning

Chapter two Eragon's warning.

It was late when Jeod opened the door to his home in Teirm so when the man called Martin knocked on his door. "Who are you and why are knocking this late at night I've business to attend to so make it quick." I'm sorry to bother you but I needed to tell you since you know the dragon rider and shade slayer." "Eragon?" Said Jeod with a jolt of surprise. "If that was his name a man was in the Green Chestnut earlier asking the bartender all sorts of things about him. And his dragon of course. He also paid him rather handsomely to tell him how to get his attention I was hoping you could warn him." "I will try to get it to him did you catch this man's name by chance?" "Only an alias." "And that was?" "Shade." "Thank you for telling me this I'll send a message to him now." "Very well then." Said Martin as he strode off. Jeod shut the door and went hurriedly to his office to write Nasuada and have her warn Eragon of this man who called himself Shade. And so he wrote quickly and gave the parchment to an informant of his the letter would have gotten to Ilirea or Urû'baen in three day's instead of six if the informant had not been stopped by a group of soldier's who took interest in the note and started looking for this Shade for they had hated Eragon and his pet as they called Saphira. The soldier's confiscated the warning so the informant had to get another from Jeod -who was not pleased by this- and arrived in time to give the letter to Eragon personally before he left to solve yet another problem Nasuada needed his help with.

"Eragon what did he give?" "A warning Nasuada about a man named Shade who's looking for me. Why so I have no idea." Saphira then stuck her head in through the window Nasuada order be left open for her. _Let him come Eragon he is no match for a dragon or shade slayer. _Saphira said uttering a fierce growl as she did so. _You maybe right Saphira but we should find him anyway he may harm someone or something to get our attention. If that is your decision. It is_. "Very well then Saphira and I shall pursue this Shade. And figure out why he wants out attention." _And make him regret his choice for choosing us as enemies. _Saphira added with a proud snort.


	3. Chapter three Alone and hunting

Chapter three Alone and hunting.

Eragon was just getting ready to leave with Saphira to find this Shade when Nasuada asked Eragon for help. "Eragon wait!" "Is this important I need to find this Shade and quickly." "Arya needs to speak with you urgently why she did not tell me." "I'll meet her shortly." "Thank you Eragon." And Nasuada left to tell Arya although why Nasuada had conveyed this and not a soldier puzzled Eragon.

_What shall we do now Saphira with Arya here we cannot simply ignore her. You deal with whatever Arya needs I will find this Shade. Are you sure Saphira? Yes._ Saphira said with a minor annoyance. _Very well Saphira but try to bring him back alive. I will try to keep the weak human alive. Then go he was last seen near Leona lake go quickly and remember keep him alive. Yes Eragon._

And so Saphira took flight heading for lake Leona it wouldn't take her long to get there. As she flew she thought of the fear and pain she would inflict on this weak human but she would not kill him. _Not yet anyway. _Saphira thought as she flew closer to her destination.

"And you say your name is Shade?" "No it is an alias I will not reveal my true name." Shade said to the soldier of who he grew tired of talking to. "Well then you are who we seek you wanted to kill the rider and his dragon?" "No just get their attention. Now move before I force you out of my way." Said Shade unsheathing his sword. It was a one and half hand sword with a curved edge it was a dark blue with a lighter part on the other half of the sword that resembled a cutlass. The sword had a never before seen symbol on it. Where the name of the sword should be was the man's alias Shade or was his sword's name shade? The soldier's would never know for before they could figure out the stranger moved with speed they only dreamed of.

The first soldier's sword flew from his hand before it was unsheathed fully the second lost his mere moments after he charged the stranger it struck one of his companions mid-strike sending it falling to the ground the last soldier had the only sword of the four. He charged the stranger aiming for his lower calve the stranger parried the blow then struck the man's hilt unbalancing him the stranger took this time to catch the man off guard kicking his legs out from under him his sword went flying as the man fell back dazed. The sword fell straight into the hand of the stranger who handed the sword back to its owner hilt first.

"Who... what are you?" Said one of the four men. "I... I am merely Shade looking for a rider now I have work to do and people to find." He started to walk away then stopped abruptly. "And next time you fight some one be the first to unsheathe your weapon." Then walked off he was on the western side of the lake he wanted to avoid Dras-Leona if possible the place creped him out.

Then when he was away from the men he herd it the sound of wings and looked up to see a dragon staring back at him he froze... the rider was not with the dragon. He addressed the dragon respectfully. "You must be Saphira if I am correct." Shade said trying to hide the sound of fear in his voice. The dragon looked at him for a time then swung it's head in a way that was menacing but an answer as well.


	4. Chapter four Capture

Chapter four capture.

The stranger gulped in shock and surprise he was hoping to encounter the dragon later when he knew he would win. Shade took a deep breath while the dragon continued to eye him down. "So I would be correct if I said you are looking for Shade?" He felt a weird pull at his mind ignoring it he kept watching the dragon. Then it intensified getting harder to keep back he gasped and tried to pull out his cutlass but stopped when he reached the hilt the tugging had stopped he had let it in whatever it was.

_Yes I seek Shade and I am Saphira. _"Wait are speaking to me in my mind?" _Yes. _"I wondered what that was. Anyway I don't suppose you would just let me keep on walking?" _No. _"Well I would love to continue talking with a dragon but I must be going so goodbye." Shade said then started running. Only to be trapped in a circle of fire with a dragon. _No. _"So then are you here to kill me then?" _No._ "So then why not let me..." He stopped when he saw the claw's (Talon's?) moving slightly. "Wait.. no now I get it. Your going to..." But he was cut off by Saphira leaping at him claws outstretched trying to find purchase around Shade's thin frame. He quickly rolled out of the way and drew his cutlass then shouted.

"**Brisingr**!" His sword instantly caught fire the flames hot enough to turn blue. He looked over at his sword then dropped it instantly. "What my cutlass it's on fire!" He became oblivious to Saphira while she crept closer to him then when his sword was no longer on fire and he held it once more Saphira charged snatching Shade in her claws. "Put me down let go let me go!" Shade shouted banging his fist against Saphira's leg. He only proceeded to aggravate her-not smart when she is the only thing keeping you alive-until she flew up and kept flying straight up higher and higher till Shade stopped fighting the air had stopped flowing to his lungs just as Saphira knew it would she then headed back down and toward Urû'baen snorting in triumph.


	5. Chapter five escape attempts

Chapter five Escape attempts.

He woke when the dragon that held him captive landed he didn't notice her claw's (Talons? Seriously can some one tell me which one it is please.) released him. He lay still thinking the dragon had no idea he was awake. "This time... this time I will win." Shade said to himself. For he was not in Urû'baen not yet.

"She has him." "Good now lets go find out what he wants with you and Saphira." "She's landed a few leagues away from us." "What direction?" "North." "Lets go." Eragon had talked with Arya she wanted to tell him he was being hunted by a man named Shade. Eragon had told her that he knew that and Saphira had gone to capture him they agreed to interrogate him away from Urû'baen.

Shade knew that she had stopped early for some reason what that reason is he knew not so he decided to flee so to fight another day. "Three... two... one." The dragon looked away again "It's a pattern she keep's looking away every three minutes. "Perfect as long as I make no sound I'll be gone." Saphira looked away again and Shade started getting up but Saphira turned before he could run and instantly leapt at him. He rolled quickly to the right. "Not this time dragon!" Shade yelled as Saphira collided with a tree_. Run and I will hunt you down like the prey you should be._ Saphira said growling. Shade stood still. "Well I don't fancy fighting a dragon and I do not wish to get hunted down so I guess I have no choice but to wait although I would like to know what I am waiting for." Shade said sitting down to wait. Saphira walked over to where Shade sat he still hadn't moved out of fear he would be attacked by Saphira. "Do you have to be so close to me?" _Yes._ She said.

Shade edged a little farther away from Saphira. She didn't notice and an idea formed in Shade's head. _If she didn't notice me moving maybe I can get far enough away to run for it._ Shade thought. So Shade moved again a little farther this time. Saphira growled but that was all. So Shade moved farther and farther still but then Saphira noticed. She leapt at him annoyed of his constant games.

He rolled to the right Saphira missed him by a feather's width. Shade ran as fast as he could but he didn't make it to the clearing's edge before Saphira shoved him down with her head and held him there with her tail. He squirmed trying to get free but Saphira's tail was stronger then him and so on his back he stayed while Saphira hummed happily.


	6. Chapter six Not enoguh

Chapter six not enough.

When they arrived where Saphira had landed they didn't see Shade until they were at Saphira's side. Only then did they see the boy who could only be fourteen or younger sprawled on his back under Saphira's tail. He held a stick in his hand and kept muttering something then all of a sudden he just yelled. "**Brisingr**!" The stick exploded into a burst of white and blue flame. "How did I do that?" Shade said not realizing Eragon and Arya had arrived. He kept staring at the stick for a few moments longer then dropped it feeling weaker. "So you can use magic it seems." Eragon's sudden interruption scared Shade half to death. He tried sitting up but then he remembered the tail holding him down.

"I don't suppose you could get your dragon to let me up?" Shade said rather weakly. _What do you think Saphira is he a threat? No. Then will you let him up? Yes. _Saphira's tail lifted and Shade stood up stretching. His jet-black travel coat was torn in many places along it's front where the scale's had run over it. Shade looked down at his coat. "Shame I rather liked that." Shade reached for his cutlass but Arya was much faster she had her sword unsheathed and pointed at Shade's throat before Shade reached his hilt.

Shade stood there transfixed by what had happened he had never been slower then anyone yet here she was and she could have ended him before he even raised his cutlass. "Give me your sword." Arya said. Shade looked at his cutlass then back at Arya. He had never once been without that cutlass and to just hand it over was unthinkable to Shade. "No I have never been without it and I will not start now I'd rather die then give it to anyone." _I could do that. _Saphira replied. Shade looked at the dragon then Arya and finally over to Eragon who stood there sword drawn. Shade took one last look at his cutlass and then... then he with all his dignity going with it handed Arya his sword still sheathed.

She grabbed it and then lowered her sword sheathing it. "What type of sword is this?" Arya said unsheathing it. "It's a cutlass popular among pirates and one sided swordsmen." Arya handed the blade to Eragon who held it getting a feel for it. "It seems clumsy and unsteady to me." And did that do it Shade had completely forgotten the dragon and Arya all he saw was his cutlass the one that had saved his life a thousand times and more-not joking here Shade liked getting into trouble-being called clumsy and unsteady.

He leapt at Eragon the attack was so unexpected Eragon didn't have time to react Shade caught him at the middle of his chest pulling him down and grabbing his cutlass which was unsheathed from Eragon's hand. He then jumping off and landing also turning around to face Eragon. "Clumsy I'll show you clumsy fight me you excuse for a dragon rider!" Shade yelled raising his sword to prepare for a fight still forgetting the elf. Shade heard a sound he knew all to well the sound of a sword slicing through flesh he looked down only to see Arya's sword sprouting from in-between his lungs. Yet he still held his cutlass at his side and on his knees he fell and then onto his back still holding his cutlass.

He made a sound that was a cough and choke at the same time looking Arya straight in her eye's. "I forgot about you and the dragon." Shade said regretfully. "My first..." He gasped for breath. "My first mistake..." Eragon had gotten up and leaned over Shade. "So I guess you are... you are Eragon." "Yes I am." "Funny I thought I would die in a fire or maybe be a drunken brawl. But Never did I think I would die by a sword through my chest." Shade said closing his eyes. _Saphira? _Eragon asked. _Yes. Could we save him? Yes but if we do he will still be our enemy. He might never have been our enemy. Perhaps not Eragon. Will you help me save him? _Saphira's answer came after tough thinking from Saphira. _Yes. Then let us begin._


	7. Chapter seven The plot thickens

Chapter Seven The plot thickens.

He woke in some room he had never seen before. Decorated in a lavish way with gold lining the walls. He had pain in his chest although he couldn't remember why. His movement was restricted as well he could only move his head._ First things first figure out where I am_. Shade thought. He then overheard two people outside his room. "I just wish they would have taken him somewhere besides here in Urû'baen." "If they would have done that he would not have lived long enough to be healed." "Well lets go check on him." "He's most likely still asleep." The door opened and Shade pretended to be fast asleep. The two where women Shade hadn't seen before.

They began putting some sort of gel it appeared to be. All was going well until they got to his chest as soon as the gel made contact Shade jumped straight up grabbing his chest. Scaring the women out of the room yelling something about the undead. _Where in this land am I?_ Shade wondered. He sat there until he heard the footsteps coming towards him rather quickly. He heard a familiar voice that he couldn't place his head was foggy to say the least. To bad I won't be here when they arrive. Shade thought grinning. He struggled to his feet trying to find a way out he couldn't go out the door they would see him. The door he had to block the door. He searched for anything he could use to keep them out. He spotted a broom in the corner it wouldn't hold them out but he needed all the time he could get.

He fitted the broom between the door handles. The voices and footsteps where growing closer. Shade look around for somewhere he could escape out of. He saw a window as he got nearer to it he saw how far it was to the ground. It was a the equivalent to a five story drop. At the bottom was a river. That's not going to work what else. He quickly took his time to look around the room. There wasn't another way out unless he planed to fight his way out with nothing but his hands. The voices arrived at the door trying to open it while the handle was blocked. They kept pushing the broom was snapping slowly he had seconds left. To make matters worse when he looked back at the window he was reminded of everything.

There hovering in front of the window was the dragon Saphira._ You cannot escape._ "Maybe not but I can try..." Saphira snorted in what seemed to be annoyance. The door flew open Eragon and Arya stood in the opening. "There is no way to escape Shade. It would be better if you just gave up now." Eragon said. "Yes it would but I don't think I will so then I guess we will see what happens." "And what do you plan to do if you happen to escape?" Eragon asked while Arya moved closer to Shade sword drawn. "I don't know maybe leave with my tail between my legs in defeat. Although I doubt it I will try to get my cutlass back first. Then find a place to hide while I heal." Shade said eying the window. "Your cutlass would be hard to get seeing as how it is strapped to a dragon." Eragon said gesturing at Saphira. And there it was his cutlass strapped to the saddle bag of the dragon.

That made Shade decided his cutlass was at the window that's all he wanted. "Well then Eragon I will either die in the next thirty seconds. Or defy death." And so Shade ran straight at the dragon. He jumped landing on the dragon his cutlass was a foot away from him. Saphira began rolling in air trying to throw him off. _This was not wise human_. "I wasn't trying to be!" Shade said almost flying off the dragon. He reached his cutlass and began unstrapping. Saphira tried to bite and throw him off multiple times. "You will not best me reptile!" Shade yelled unstrapping his cutlass. Saphira shifted and began flying straight up again. "Not again dragon." Shade said releasing his grip on the dragon.

By now he was a good thirty stories in the air and falling straight towards the ground. He was directly above the city as he fell closer to the ground. Eragon and Arya saw him falling as did most people in Urû'baen. "I'm going to die this time I think." Shade said to the air. He looked to his left and saw the dragon diving straight down beside him. "Hello...Saphira that's your name right?" _Yes._ Shade looked down at the ground he still had about a minute of falling left. "Wings are useful to say the least. Or so I would say right now." Saphira rolled the air from her wings pushed Shade over a little ways. "I'll tell you the reason I was hunting you to fight Eragon and you of course."_ And now it leads you to death._ "Yes I suppose it does." Shade looked down again. He had ten seconds till he hit the ground. Saphira changed in flight heading straight towards Shade. As her talons (I've decided to call them talons instead of claws) grabbed him Shade lost consciousness the pain in his chest was enough to welcome deaths embrace. But Shade was persistent and he would awake again only now he was not the same...


	8. Chapter eight A vanishing act

Chapter eight A vanishing act.

"You must have a wish for death." Shade looked down at his drink. He had no idea what it was. "So it seems." Shade had found himself sitting in the gold lined room again sitting in a chair opposite Eragon. After his failed escape attempt. "Running straight at Saphira. Is your sword that much to you?"  
Shade drank some of the strange liquid then answered as if choosing his words carefully. "My cutlass is as close to me as Saphira is you." Shade said eyeing cutlass which was resting on a chair beside Arya. "How is it like Saphira?" " It just is for the reasons I don't know." Shade said remembering how he came to own the blade.

He was given the blade when he had met a traveler three years earlier. He was on a distant land far from where he now sat. What you travel with nothing to protect you? Not even a small knife?" The old man had asked him. "Yes I never had any weapon or money to get one." Shade answered. "Would you like one?" "If you know where I can get one then I would gladly go get it." The old man undid one of his packs. Revealing three weapons. The first was a blunt war hammer, The second a sharpened war axe, and finally the third was some weird looking sword with a strange symbol on it.  
"Pick any of them." "Just like that just take one?" Shade asked confused. "Yes any of them." Shade picked up the hammer getting a feel for it. "No." He put it down and picked up the axe. Then put that one down as well. "What type of sword is that?" Shade asked eyeing the sword. "A cutlass." Shade picked up the cutlass then swung it around a bit. "So you want the cutlass?" "If I can have it." "I won't give it to you unless it picks you." "The sword?" Shade asked.  
"Well lets see if it wants to go with you." The old man took the sword and turned it over revealing a name. "Eragon who is that?" Shade asked astonished that he hadn't noticed it before. "The man who is stronger then most and you must defeat in order to gain the sword completely." The name on the sword changed. "How does it do that?" "I do not know but it now reads Shade. Your alias isn't it?" "Yes." "Then take it and find this Eragon." Shade took the sword the name changed once more. "Alagaesia?" "That is where you will find Eragon the dragon rider." "Dragon rider?" Shade asked himself after the man had left.

"I would not argue if you said this was a waste of time." Shade said yawning. "I would think not." Shade was about to say something when a courier arrived handing a message to Eragon. He took it and the courier departed while Eragon read the message. "Arya I must assist Nasuada. Can you watch him ?" Eragon asked. "I thought we had finished?" Shade said drowsily. "Not yet." Eragon said. "I will watch him while you assist." Arya said shortly. "Thank you." Eragon said. And he soon departed with Saphira. Shade finished the drink he was given. Then tried to say something but passed out before he could speak. Arya then exited the room leaving five guards in her place.

When Shade awoke this time he was still in his chair. His cutlass still across from him in the other chair. He soon noticed the guards and Arya's absence. "Well then I think it's time I left." Shade said standing up. "Our orders are to not allow you to leave." Said one of the guards raising his sword. Shade then noticed the kull. "This will be interesting then." Shade said circling around to his cutlass. "So it will." The guard said advancing on Shade. And then the spark. Shade dived for his cutlass sliding under the kull. The kull turned then threw the chair with Shade partially on it at the wall where it shattered. Shade stood his cutlass at his side. "Now then lets begin." Shade said grinning as he drew his cutlass. The soldier's weapons two short swords, an axe and two broadsword. Where at the ready the kull with what would be a great sword in it's hand. The first soldier was the first to strike. He charged at Shade slashing at his right arm just above the wrist. Shade easily parried the blow then side stepped him and attacking the next guard. Shade was first to strike kicking the man and sending him stumbling back into the third soldier both of them collapsing to the ground. Shade flipped the table as he passed it sending it flying at the finale two guards. Leaving the only thing standing between Shade and the door was the kull.  
Shade rolled left when the kull charged him. Shade took that time to strike at the kull's arm. The hit made the kull drop his weapon it would cause no permanent damage. When the kull recovered it was to late and Shade was gone he had simply pulled a vanishing act...

(Sup how you guys like this new chapter. And I know its rather short but I thought it well to end it here. So I'm out and I hope you enjoy how the story continues and I'll admit it now I don't see the end coming anytime soon. So see you guys later. -Alias Shade.)


	9. Chapter Nine A dark deal

Chapter Nine A dark deal.

Shade ran past the guards and the few who wandered the halls he was now in. How he got past the kull he would never believe. He continued navigating the corridors of the palace, as he called it. He emerged outside the darkened side of the city. Full of thieves, rats, and many more things that would deter the sane. As he wound his way through the alleyways and trash that gathered on the narrow roads. He began to wonder where could he go? He had no family, no friends, and a dragon rider that is hunting him. "Well once he returns from the town I sent him to." Shade said to himself. Shade had a plan for everything once he was captured all he had to do was simply put the letter where it would be found.

Shade wound another corner only to run into a group of thugs. They outnumbered him five to one. "Hand over your coin and maybe we won't hurt you." One of the bandits said. His voice was rough like that of a cactus. Shade drew his cutlass. "Or you walk away and I don't defeat you all." The men laughed. "You? Defeat all of us?" Shade charged striking the man on his hilt his blade clattering against the hard ground. The next two went down the same way. "That's three of you now its just you two." Shade said holding his blade at them. The men looked at each other and ran. "Don't make threats you cannot keep!" Shade yelled after them. He then grabbed his chest in pain weaker then ever. "I can't do this much more." He said. He then departed the city and headed for a cave he saw earlier while being imprisoned by Saphira.

The room Shade had been in was cleaned and the soldiers inspected none of the injuries would last long. Besides for the kull's shattered pride. "He is persistent to say the least." Eragon said to the empty room. How he managed to defeat the guards and a kull amazed Eragon on varying levels. _He is not as weak as I first thought. Saphira _mentioned rather arrogantly. _I wouldn't peg you for the praising type. _Eragon retorted. And then the image faded and the bowl of liquid cleared. "So he still lives..." The man complained. "Yes... but his death will be soon rest assured. And then his cutlass will be yours." The women replied. "Well can you find him?" The man said irritated. "I've told you I cannot he has hidden himself well for a foreigner."

"Grah!" Shade gasped grabbing his chest. "The elf I have to get her away from Eragon or I'll never get close enough to fight him and figure out what is so important that I defeat him!" Shade yelled to himself punching the cave wall. Shade heard footsteps but these were not human and they were to small to be dragon or any other like such. 'W-who's there reveal yourself!" Shade commanded. "You are in no position to make threats or give orders. Aren't you Shade?" "Who are you!" Shade yelled into the eerie voice. "You can call me Shrall now be quiet." "I don't take orders from." But Shade was silenced abruptly when a figure leapt at him from the black void in front of him. He was not in a stable enough condition to block or avoid so he took the assault falling backwards on to the ground. His chest exploded in pain and agony. "Argh!" Shade yelled clutching his chest. "I said be quiet!" Shade took the time to see the outline of a cat or so it seemed. "Good you finally learn." The figure said it sounded female. Shade started getting up but a force suddenly stopped him in his tracks. "Remain on your back helpless like you belong. We both know you are weak you cannot defeat a small hound let alone a dragon rider." "What do you want?" Shade said breathing heavily." "Finally you ask what matters." The voice said in a grateful yet intimidating tone. "I want to offer you a deal." "I'm listening." Shade said in pain.

_We will not find him today. _Saphira said. _I know let us return then. _Eragon replied. When they arrived back after looking for Shade Eragon was greeted by a guard who finally had some good news. "Yes that's right in all cities is his wanted poster we should find him soon." The guard told Eragon. "Good." Eragon replied dismissing the guard. _Now our hunt for him truly begins. _Saphira snorted. _And it will be a hard hunt I feel. _Eragon replied. And then the image faded again. "Now you see why you need a deal with me." The weird cat creature told Shade. "You still haven't told me this deal you are offering." Shade replied still breathing intensely. "Simply put here is my offer. I will give you the strength you would never achieve on your own. And heal you to your true potential." "And what must I do in return?" Shade asked skeptical. "You swear fealty to me and my cause." "And your cause is?" Shade asked interested. "My cause is simple. The obtaining of a dragon egg which you will steal. Then we will be done." The creature said. "Fine let us proceed." Shade said. "Very well..." The creature said in an evil cackle. And then Shade's vision went black. And he started a chain of events that would make him a hero to Alagaesia or its greatest evil...

(Sorry it took so long I was busy and I didn't want to rush and release a chapter that wasn't done to it's fullest. So see ya and also if you found any errors or anything like that leave it in the review section. Thank you. -Alias Shade. Preivously charliethehedgehog12.)


	10. Chapter 10 The death or rise of his hope

Chapter ten The death or rise of his hope.

Shade awoke alone the creature was gone a scroll was next to him placed for him to find. It's instructions where simple or so Shade said to himself. "If it's in Urû'baen I need to be smart about this." He drew his sword and began moving around striking the air. "I can't believe it... The energy is amazing I don't believe how much stronger I feel." Shade turned and looked at the cave that had become his home. "I think it needs to be bigger." Shade said in a cocky fashion. He hurled himself at the wall of rock smashing it with his fist.

"I am unstoppable!" Shade laughed Insanely. "Not even his dragon can beat me! Oh yes him and his dragon will be defeated!" Shade yelled his sanity slipping. "I think you are getting ahead of you're self. And the power is driving you mad." The eerie voice said again. "Where are you? Show yourself!" Shade demanded. "Hm no however I will show why you should not cross me..." The voice said. "What do you mea..." Shade stopped talking as he fell to the ground writhing in pain. "Stop make it stop please! I beg of you!" Shade pleaded through his gasping cries.

The voice laughed. "Now then lets be sane shall we?" The pain in Shade subsided, but not completely it was there waiting to be awakened. Shade knew it was there waiting to take hold of him destroy his hope. Though he knew his power was at a cost he couldn't help but think of the coming defeat of Eragon. Even if it corrupts him he would not back down. "I'll retrieve your egg." Shade said exiting the cave and heading for Urû'baen. "So he says..." The voice echoed. And then the image faded. "So his death will be sooner then we thought." The man in the shadows said. "Or we will face a new threat..."

The guards at the gate raised their swords when they saw him. The fugitive Shade approaching the gate. "So your making this easy then?" The first guard yelled. "No." Shade said drawing his sword. The two soldiers advanced on him the left struck first his sword slicing through the now empty space seconds after Shade had jumped. He leapt over the guards and ran to the now closed gate. "This will not stop me!" Shade yelled running at the gate faster then he had thought possible. _I hope this works_. Shade thought as he yelled raising his hand. **"Brisingr!" **

The gate exploded in blue flame. The guards scrambling to avoid the debris and shrapnel. Shade ran through the burning hole to the other side of the gate not in fear or panic. For in his mind pieces were falling a part breaking his sanity slipping. He ran straight through the city head towards his former prison_. Funny. I wanted out but here I go heading right back in... _He thought. Three guards barred his way two of them with axes one with a sword. "This will not stop me! Step aside or face the consequences!" Shade yelled coming to a stop.

"You are a wanted fugitive and your surrounded." The man who appeared to be in charge said. That's when Shade saw the archers and the other men emerging from the alleys and in-between the houses. " You were warned." Shade felt unstoppable like he could take a hundred men! This mere thirty was nothing to him he thought. "He took his first step and arrow whizzing past his ear. He rolled left twenty-nine arrows now filled where he stood moments ago. The first few men fell like flies. He clutched his left arm dropping his sword. He looked only to see an arrow in his arm. He pulled it out and grabbed his blade a swing of a sword nearly decapitating him missing by a feathers width. Then came the rage.

He felt it only when it was to late. He screamed in pain his magic bursting. His head spinning the fading vision. He fell on his knees and the arrows flew. The arrows deflected from him sending them into the houses around them. Shade's head spinning he got up and ran straight into the palace as he called it. He ran down the halls his blood dripping from his wound. Yet still he ran until he found it. The only egg left Urû'baen a jet black egg it's shape like a weird gem. He knew it was it this had to be it. He grabbed the egg a weird energy flew through him. His vision returned his wound healed and his mind clear. "What is happening?" Shade said to the dark. He noticed a light shining from egg in his hand. He lifted it only to see a mark glowing furiously. "Is another part of that creatures bargain?" He asked the darkness of the room. "No. It's a gedwëy ignasia. Although normally it appears when a dragon rider touches his or her dragon." A familiar voice said. "Elf." Shade replied dryly.

(Hey well that's it its over this story has come to a close. I hope you liked it and well yeah I'm done with because I'm having... "issues" in my house with family so I'm done. If you want me to do more or something then I don't ask or I don't know I'm not going through the greatest times right now sorry.)


End file.
